You Promised
by I-could-use-sum-damfrenchfries
Summary: This takes place during the Titan's Curse. It tells about what happened at Camp while they were away on the Quest. I don't own any of the characters from PJO I just like using the characters and writing stories with them in it. I hope you guys enjoy this. Love yas.
1. Monday December 17th

Chapter One: Monday December 17th

Percy snuck out of camp this morning. Nico had trudged his way through the snow and back to the Hermes Cabin. He fell face first onto his sleeping bag and that's the last thing he remembered. Well, before someone, cough cough Connor and Travis Stoll cough, poured a bucket of ice water onto the dreaming Nico.

Nico shot up from his sleeping bag.

"What the hell was that for?" His teeth began chattering as he rubbed his arms,

trying to get warm.

Travis make a tisk - tisk sound and wiggled his finger at him disapprovingly.

"Such bad language from such a young lad."

Connor laughed and they both started giving Nico a noogie.

"That was our welcoming gift. Welcome to Camp Halfblood."

Connor said. The brothers smiled their mischievous elfish grins and took off running out of the cabin.

Everyone was eating their Breakfast when the sound of

a hoof clopping down on a table rang through the open air

dining pavilion. Everyone turned their attention to their activities director Chiron.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Heroes . . . We have decided to have another Capture the Flag game."

Mummers broke through the crowd. The last time we had a Capture the Flag game it didn't

go so well. -That's an understatement. Thalia and Percy nearly killed each other.

"Heroes heroes. Listen," everyone looked at the pony man.

"thank you. Look, I know that the last time we did this it did not turn out well. But in Summers past we'd always have a Capture the Flag game every week. So we are going to try to continue this tradition once again. You guys may now go along and make your allies with the other campers. The game will take place this evening. That is all." Chiron smiled, he turned around and continued eating his breakfast.

At Dinner time nobody ate.

They were all too busy running around helping their teammates get suited up in their celtic bronze armor, sharpening their weapons, and thinking up strategies for the game. Nico couldn't adjust his armor to fit him right. He would turn to someone at try to ask for their help but they'd just run right past without even noticing him.

This happened many times and the little raven haired boy sat down, his bottom lip bit. He sat there and rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

I'm never going to get this right. I can barely raise a sword, let alone fight with one. He thought.

But then he heard someone's kind voice, "Do you need help?"

Nico looked up to see a guy.

He had blond hair curly hair.

His eyes were the color of the sky

on a clear cloudless sunny day.

His smile was so bright that it could blind anyone, but it was warm to.

Nico could feel himself warming up from the inside out by just seeing his smile.

"Uh, yeah. I um, yeah." Was all the black haired beauty was able to say. The blonde smiled, he took Nico by the wrist and helped him up.

"What do you need help with?"

The blonde headed boy tilted his head, curiousness in his eyes.

"My armor. I- I can't get it to fit right." Nico admitted and looked down at his shoes ashamed.

He felt warmth come to his shoulders, Nico looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw that it was the blondes hands were on them. His chin was tilted up to where he had no choice but look at the sunny boy.

"Hey, it's fine. It took me up until last Summer to get it right.

And I've been here since I was eight." Blondie looked about Nico's age.

"Great. I'll have to keep doing this for a year until I can do this on my own." Nico grumbled.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine."

Nico looked up at the blonde and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright Sunshine turn around so I can help you get the armor to fit." He made a turnaround gesture with his finger to Nico.

Nico turned around and folded his arms across his chest, he hated it when people had to help him, only causing Sunny Boy to chuckle.

"Alright Campers you know the rules." Chiron explained the rules even though they all knew them. Guess he just wanted to make sure they remembered.

"You have five minutes. Good luck my heroes." Chiron smiled and galloped to a spot that was a safe distance away to where he wouldn't get hurt but he still could ref.

"Alright guys." Malcom's, son of Athena, voice brought Nico back to focus.

"You know the drill. Group One

will go to the right and Group Two

will go down the middle. While the Athena cabin will go to the left,

grab the flag and come back here. Hephaestus and Hermes stay here.

I want two of you 10 feet from the flag. The others spread out further than that and guard it. Know one is getting out flag." He put his hand in and so did everybody else on the Athena Team. They put their hands in the air and cheered. The Stoll brothers got within 10 feet of the flag. The rest of the Hephaestus and Hermes cabins spread out all around the flag farther than 10 feet.

The conch shell blew and the game began.

Chapter Two: Capture the Flag

At first nothing happened. Nico just waited as he watched his teammates go through the forest and into the other teams turf.

Nico kept his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword and his eyes dashed from side to side. If someone came over here and attacked he'd be ready.

Or so he thought. There was a blonde girl with aqua blue streaks sea/sky blue eyes and freckles across her nose and face who was spinning around in circles not far off to his left. Nico had no clue who this girl was or why she was always so happy, but she gave off good vibes so he figured she must be okay. Nico didn't notice but that girl had disappeared, along with one, two, three others. Nico was too busy making sure nobody was trying to come their way to realize that he was now alone on the front lines.

When Nico looked to his side he was that Little Miss Sunshine was gone. He looked to his right and saw the 3 guys that had been there were gone two. Nico's eyebrows scrunched together. _Where did they go?_ He barely had enough time to think that when twelve people jumped down from the trees to the ground.

Nico pulled out his sword and started swinging it around, clashing swords with anyone that came his way. When someone tried to go off to get the flag he'd swing his sword at them causing the person to have no choice but fight him. While Nico fought he looked side to side.

 _Good, no one's coming._ He thought. He stepped forward causing the attackers to have to take a step back. Nico had managed to disarm four people and send them to jail but he needed help. His arm was growing sore and his sword was growing heavy in his hand. He knocked another person's sword out of his hand and let out a loud ear shattering whistle.

The seven, the one he disarmed he sent to jail already, covered their ears, trying to tune out the loud sound. Just as Nico stopped whistling and the campers had removed their hands from their ears the Stoll Brothers popped out of nowhere. They whirled through that crowd and in a blink of an eye they had disarmed them, leaving beaten and bruised campers sprawled on ground. Nico's mouth hung open, and just then they heard someone coming their way, really fast.

The brothers quickly sent the injured group to jail at sword point and turned back to where the sound was coming from.

Nico pulled out his sword and all of them hand their swords held out to where the person would come once they came out from behind the tree. The person, a guy, came out from behind the tree and ran full speed across the boundary line to their side.

Nico and the Strolls held their sword but to the guys throat.

He gulped, hands shaking. He didn't have a helmet on so they didn't know who's team he was on. His hands trembled and shook almost as much as his voice.

"H-h-h-hey guy-y-y-ys. Pl-l-lease put tho-o-ose down. I'm on your si-i-ide."

"Oh really? How can we be sure?" Travis dug the sword tip closer to the guy's throat. Connor and Nico kept their sword points to that guy's neck, standing their ground.

The guy opened his mouth but his voice didn't work. So he pulled something out of his backpack, the blood red Ares flag trembled in his hands.

The boys put their swords back in the hilt.

"We won." Nico said in disbelief.

His eyes lite up and the Stroll and his brothers screamed at the top of their lungs.

"WE WON!"

Their voices echoed all through the forest and they heard throughout the forest cheers break out.

The red flag turned to violet with the eisenia of a silver owl for the Athena Cabin.

Their teammates ran to their side and pulled into a group hug, squeezing the life out of everyone on their team, laughing happily, cheering, and fist bumping the air.

Amongst all the crowd Nico smiled and joined in on the celebration.

But it was short lived, when he felt the knife of a blade dig into his side and deep into his ribs. He let out a little yelp of pain and fell to the ground. He could still hear the cheering as his vision became tunnely. But the cheers started to die out and became nonexistent by the time everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

At first nothing happened. Nico just waited as he watched his teammates go through the forest and into the other teams turf.

Nico kept his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword and his eyes dashed from side to side. If someone came over here and attacked he'd be ready.

Or so he thought. There was a blonde girl with aqua blue streaks sea/sky blue eyes and freckles across her nose and face who was spinning around in circles not far off to his left. Nico had no clue who this girl was or why she was always so happy, but she gave off good vibes so he figured she must be okay. Nico didn't notice but that girl had disappeared, along with one, two, three others. Nico was too busy making sure nobody was trying to come their way to realize that he was now alone on the front lines.

When Nico looked to his side he was that Little Miss Sunshine was gone. He looked to his right and saw the 3 guys that had been there were gone two. Nico's eyebrows scrunched together. _Where did they go?_ He barely had enough time to think that when twelve people jumped down from the trees to the ground.

Nico pulled out his sword and started swinging it around, clashing swords with anyone that came his way. When someone tried to go off to get the flag he'd swing his sword at them causing the person to have no choice but fight him. While Nico fought he looked side to side.

 _Good, no one's coming._ He thought. He stepped forward causing the attackers to have to take a step back. Nico had managed to disarm four people and send them to jail but he needed help. His arm was growing sore and his sword was growing heavy in his hand. He knocked another person's sword out of his hand and let out a loud ear shattering whistle.

The seven, the one he disarmed he sent to jail already, covered their ears, trying to tune out the loud sound. Just as Nico stopped whistling and the campers had removed their hands from their ears the Stoll Brothers popped out of nowhere. They whirled through that crowd and in a blink of an eye they had disarmed them, leaving beaten and bruised campers sprawled on ground. Nico's mouth hung open, and just then they heard someone coming their way, really fast.

The brothers quickly sent the injured group to jail at sword point and turned back to where the sound was coming from.

Nico pulled out his sword and all of them hand their swords held out to where the person would come once they came out from behind the tree. The person, a guy, came out from behind the tree and ran full speed across the boundary line to their side.

Nico and the Strolls held their sword but to the guys throat.

He gulped, hands shaking. He didn't have a helmet on so they didn't know who's team he was on. His hands trembled and shook almost as much as his voice.

"H-h-h-hey guy-y-y-ys. Pl-l-lease put tho-o-ose down. I'm on your si-i-ide."

"Oh really? How can we be sure?" Travis dug the sword tip closer to the guy's throat. Connor and Nico kept their sword points to that guy's neck, standing their ground.

The guy opened his mouth but his voice didn't work. So he pulled something out of his backpack, the blood red Ares flag trembled in his hands.

The boys put their swords back in the hilt.

"We won." Nico said in disbelief.

His eyes lite up and the Stroll and his brothers screamed at the top of their lungs.

"WE WON!"

Their voices echoed all through the forest and they heard throughout the forest cheers break out.

The red flag turned to violet with the eisenia of a silver owl for the Athena Cabin.

Their teammates ran to their side and pulled into a group hug, squeezing the life out of everyone on their team, laughing happily, cheering, and fist bumping the air.

Amongst all the crowd Nico smiled and joined in on the celebration.

But it was short lived, when he felt the knife of a blade dig into his side and deep into his ribs. He let out a little yelp of pain and fell to the ground. He could still hear the cheering as his vision became tunnely. But the cheers started to die out and became nonexistent by the time everything turned black.


	3. Tuesday December 18th

Nico woke up in a bed. Yes, you heard me. An actual bed. Nico's been stuck sleeping on the hard floor in a sleeping bag for the past few nights, so when he saw he was in a bed, he was surprised to feel that it wasn't comfortable.

 _Must miss sleeping on the floor._ He thought. But then it hit him, there were no beds in the Hermes Cabin. _Where the hell am I?_

His question was answered when he saw a familiar blonde hair sky blue eyed boy look down at him from his clipboard.

"Ah, my favorite patient awakes." The boy who helped Nico the other night with adjusting his armor smiled, there's that warm smile. Nico sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked groggily, still half asleep.

"You're in the Infirmary. You got hurt so I had to fix you up." Sunshine smiled down at Nico,

his smile sure did seem to be made of pure sunshine.

"What hap-" Nico winced. The memory flashed back and the pain from the dagger being

stuck in him washed over him again.

"Yeah. It took a long time but we were finally able to heal you. Ambrosia and Nectar only seemed to make it worse." Sunray said.

Nico moved to the edge of his bed and raised an eyebrow confused.

"It's this godly stuff that help demigods heal faster. It works on all demigods. But you are my first patient who only gets injured more from this stuff. If you ever need to heal, like on a quest or after a monster fight or something, use Unicorn Daut. I've tried everything besides that and it's the only thing that heals you." Sunny Boy suggested. His eyebrows knit and his expression perplexed.

"I'll keep that in mind. But who the hell are you? Son of (Greek God of Medicine name) or something?" Nico asked, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Close." The blonde chuckled.

"I'm actually that guy's brother.

I'm Will, son of Apollo." Will smiled and held out his hand.

"Pretty close guess. I'm Nico." A little smile came to Nico's lips.

He took Will's hand in his and they shook hands. After they shook Will turned to Nico.

"What about you? Who's your godly parent?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't exactly know."

Nico said uncomfortably. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Will bite his lip.

"It's cool. You didn't know." Nico shrugged.

"But hey, you'll get claimed before you know it." Will smiled reassuringly at him. But Nico wasn't feeling that reassured.

"Yeah, okay." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Come on. Let's go grab some Lunch." Will suggested.

Nico nodded, he didn't know why but he was starving.

"Um, Will."

Will looked over at him while they continued to walk around camp.

"Yeah Neeks?"

Nico rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything against the nickname.

"How long have I been in the Infirmary?"

"Just over night." Will answered and put his hands in his blue jean pockets.

Nico nodded. "I didn't miss anything did I?"

Will laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. Nothing ever happens without you around."

 _Yeah right._ Nico thought and he laughed. They walked into the Dining Pavilion.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico had decided to go for a walk in the woods and Will had to get back to the Infirmary. So the pair went their separate ways. The Strolls saw Will start walking out of sight and they quickly finished eating. Then they took off running after the medic.

"Hey." Travis smiled once they caught up with Will.

"What's up Doc?" Connor said like Bugs Bunny.

Will laughed and shook his golden blonde hair.

Then his expression turned serious.

"What do you two need?" He crossed his arms across his chest. "Please tell me you're not planning another prank. The last time you guys pulled on of those you sent nine people to the Infirmary."

"Ah. Good times." Connor said, looking up at the sky day dreaming.

"But that's not why we're here." Travis said.

"It's not?" Will asked confused.

Connor came back down from the clouds. The Stoll brothers nodded.

"Than what do you need?" Will asked somewhat surprised. A warm smile came to his mouth.

"I'd love to help." He said cheerfully.

"Well," Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "if it's not too much trouble. Do you happen to still have that knife you look out of Nico's rib cage?"

This was an odd request to the Doctor.

"Uh, yeah. It's at the Infirmary. Why?"

"We just thought we should return it to it's rightful owner." Travis piped up and smiled kindly.

Now Will was _really_ shocked.

"Really? Guys, that's so amazing."

Will smiled bright kind and warmly. He brought the brothers in for a hug. He pulled away still smiling, "You guys are doing the right thing. I am so proud of you two."

He gave them a noogie beaming brighter than the sun. "I- I'll go grab it for you. That's such a nice thing to do. God's I'll never get over it." Will ran into the Infirmary and returned a moment later with the knife. "Thank you guys. You really are the best." Will hugged the Strolls, then he smiled happily and warmly to them as he waved and walked back into the Infirmary.

Connor turned to Travis, his eyes sad and he was frowning.

"Now I feel bad." He looked down and kicked a little pebble away.

Travis put his arms on his brothers shoulders, "Hey, we're doing the right thing."

Connor's bottom lip was bite and he nodded unsurely.

"Con, that guy nearly killed little Nico, our little Nico. We can't let him get away with it."

Travis said. Connor's fist clenched and he looked up at his brother.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right . . . Let's go find out who this son of a bitch is and get him back. Come on." He growled. The Stoll Brothers stomped off.


	5. Wednesday December 19th

"Twenty nine . . . Thirty! Ready or not here I come!"

The 10 year old blonde haired son of Apollo uncovered his eyes and

a warm smile spread across his lips, making the chilly wintery air a little less cold.

He started walking around as quiet as possible, looking behind trees and in the bushes.

Will and the di Angelo kid had only known each other for two days, but they were already

best friends. They had snowball fights, sledded, and were inseparable.

Will looked for gods know how long and he was about to give up when he heard something crack. William looked up just in time to see a screaming Nico fall from an oak tree and knock him down into a snow pile. The cold hit him like a brick to the head. Will was buried in the snow and started trembling, his teeth chattering. He felt an even colder thing take his hand and help pull him up.

It was Nico, he had his hand in Will's, his almost black eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay? I am soooo sorry Will." He apologized, he started rambling how sorry he was when he looked up from his staring contest with the snow covered ground, the ground won, and looked at Will.

"How is your hand so warm?"

Will's cheeks grew warm, Will knew he liked guys, he's known since second grade, he just prayed that his cheeks weren't as pink as they felt.

"A perk of being a child of Apollo." He slipped his hand out of Nico's and stuffed them into his jacket pockets, shivering.

"You cold?" Nico tilted his head.

"Yes. And y-y-y-you aren't?" Will barely managed to say with his teeth chattering so much.

Nico shook his head.

Will's mouth dropped.

Nico chuckled.

"Come on Sunny Boy. Let's get you inside where it's warm." A little teasing smile played on the jet black haired boy's lips. He patted Wills back and started walking.

"Where are your cabin mates?

It's never empty in the Hermes Cabin." Will looked around confused.

Nico shrugged.

"Not sure. After we get you warmed up a bit we'll go find out."

Nico suggested and plopped down onto his sleeping bag. Will sat down next to him.

"What do you want to do?" Will looked at Nico curiously.

Nico thought for a second or two, then his eyes lite up and a smile came across his face.

"Video games."

Will lit up to.

They played Mario Cart.

"Come on come on come on come on." Will just pulled in front of Nico's cart on the final lap and was about to cross the finish line when his ds's screen went black, it died.

"NOOOOOOO!" Will wined. He kicked and hit the floor with his hands and feet pouting.

Nico held back a chuckle but he couldn't suppress the smile.

"Come on Sunshine." He picked Will up like you would pick up a little kid, under the arms, and brought him to his feet.

"Don't you want to go figure out where all the Hermes kids are?"

Nico asked in a gentle voice, his head tilted to the side looking at Will.

Will sighed and closed the ds. But the happy light quickly returned to his eyes and he smiled bright as the sun. "Yeah." He took hold of Nico's hand, his grip gentle.

"Come on let's go." Will turned around and started pulling Nico out of the cabin before he could see the Italian blush.


	6. Chapter 6

While Nico and Will were playing video games . . .

Connor and Travis Stroll came around the corner of the Ares cabin. The three or four Ares kids left who stay year round were gone. Knowone was out, they were all down at the Campfire. This

was the Stoll brothers perfect opportunity.

Yeah, Percy might of had it coming to him a two years ago when he insulted the biggest baddest Ares camper Clarissa, but ever since then the Ares Campers have took it upon themselves to show the newbies the "order of things". Which usually meant someone getting punched in the gut, kicked in the groin, or given a swirlie. The Stoll brothers along with everyone else usually stayed out of it. But when they hurt Nico, the nicest, sweetest, most adorable little guy to ever walk this earth, that was the final straw. Nico was their little brother, and no one messes with their family.

Travis took something out of his backpack and looked over at his brother. "You ready?"

Conner smiled, a mischievous light filled his eyes. "Definitely."

Travis nodded then him and his brother went to work.

Will hand just pulled Nico out of the door of the Hermes Cabin when the Stoll Brothers were starting to walk up the steps to their cabin.

Nico let go of Will's hand, ran to them and tackled them in a hug. "Brubbers! We were just going to look for you." (Nico says Brubbers instead of Brothers. XDDD)

The Strolls chuckled and hugged back.

"Well you found us." Travis smiled as Nico let them out of the hug.

"So, what were you two doing?" Will crossed his arms across his chest.

"We were returning the knife. Like we said we would." Connor smiled.

"Uh huh." Will said, obviously not believing them.

"Whither you believe us or not. We did. Now come on, everyone's at the Campfire. Let's go before they start without us." Travis motioned for them to follow him and he ran down the steps into the snow. The others did the same, quickly catching up.

Nico looked over at them.

"Hey, I just wanna say, I going to beat you there!" He smirked and ran fastly away. Leaving them in his snow breeze dust.

"OH NO YOU AREN'T GIRLFRIEND!" Will yelled and took off running quickly after him.

The Strolls bursted out laughing but immediately stopped because it caused them to get winded faster and they sped up.

They all came to a screeching stop just before they ran over the poor screaming Selena.

"I'm so sorry Selena. We didn't mean to scare you." Nico smiled soft and sweetly at the daughter of the love goddess and engulfed her in a hug.

She giggled and smiled back kindly. "It's alright Nico. It's all good." She hugged back.

They let go of each other and Nico messed her hair up a little.

"Hey." She narrowed her eyes at him and started fixing her hair.

Nico laughed and him and his boys went to claim their 4 empty tree stump seats.

The Campers all sang around the Campfire for an hour or so. The flames an electric blue and so warm that it felt like it was 75 degrees, as if it wasn't Winter at all. Then they broke out the smores. An Ares kid had threw their melted chocolate and roasted marshmallow at Nico. It hit him on the face and Nico looked to his side. The Ares camper had ducked from sight and it looked like Will had thrown it at him.

 _You want to play games Solace. Your on._ Nico thought, he coated the melted marshmallow with the chocolate and thew it as Will's face. Will watched it slide down off his face and fall to the ground. The he grabbed a graham cracker and narrowed his eyes at Nico.

"FOODFIGHT!" The Ares kid who started it all screamed.

And all at once everyone started throwing smores at each other.

The guys laughed as they walked up the Hermes Cabins stairs.

"Dude, that was awesome." The Strolls said at the same time, excitement on their faces.

Nico held back a laugh and Will grinned.

"Duudeeeee. I have an idea." Travis turned to Will and smiled pointing at him. "You are staying here" he pointed at their cabin, "for the night."

Will laughed, "Alright."

Nico's eyes light up,

"Hold on, remember that trampoline you guys showed me my first day here?"

He asked turning towards the Strolls. They nodded, unsure where he was going with this.

"Well . . . How about we spend the night on it." He smiled and they all burst out into cheers.

"Let me just grab us a few things." Will smiled and ran into the Hermes Cabin.

They ended up staying up the whole night. They were total dorks. They sang all the disney songs known to mankind, shared every embarrassing moment for their life with each other in a contest to see who had it most embarrassing, they did impressions of their favorite characters from movies and the Strolls were totally out of it. The lights from the big house cast a shadow on a tree not far from the trampoline. They ended up making their shadows do weird ass crap stuff. Travis had put his pillow under his shirt and made himself look like a pregnant woman and then his brother put his pillow in the back of his pants to make it look like he had a big but. Connor danced around moving his booty. The guys had laughed through the night. They stayed up and watch the sunrise. They weren't tired at all during the night and the beginning hours of the morning, but as soon as it was 6:30 a.m. the next day, Thursday, they all passed out.


	7. Thursday December 20th 3ish

"Nicola Stefano Marescotto Cesar Guientoli David di Angelo!

Come on you can do better than that!"

Will swung his sword and left a gash on Nico's left bicep.

"You're a doctor! You are not suppose to hurt people!" Nico jumped back, missing getting his head chopped off his shoulders.

"Yes I am. But if I hurt you than you get to spend more time with me in the Infirmary." Will hit Nico's sword left and right back and forth. Nico stepped forward because he had the shorter sword and they ended up forehead to forehead, their swords crossing like an "X" both trying to push the other's sword to the ground.

"That's fucking messed up." Nico narrowed his black eyes.

"So, sew me." Will stuck his tongue out at him. Will pushed Nico back and held his sword out,

"Now fight back."

Nico grumbled and ran toward him.

He was going to wipe that smirk off that Sunny son of a bitch's face if it was the death of him.


	8. Chapter 8

They both ended up in the Infirmary.

Their beds were side by side and Will looked around,

wondering what was taking so long for one of the doctors to get in here.

The door creaked open, Nico looked over and both him and Will's mouth dropped.

"Hello boys. I'm Travis-" Travis pointed at himself in his white Doctors coat. "and this one's Connor." He pointed at his brother who was wearing a matching one.

"We'll be your Doctors today." Travis and Connor grinned.

Even when Hermes children just smile, it always looks mischievous like they're about to pour a bucket of ice water over your head or rob you blind.

"Uhh- hey guys." Will smiled.

Nico could tell that Will was giving his best fake happy smile, trying not to seem nervous. If you didn't know William Solace as well as he did you would never know that this smile was forced.

"Where are my siblings? They usually take care of the patients." Will finished.

"We know. We've been in here enough from our pranks turning against us to know"

Travis said.

"Your siblings are still healing from the Capture the Flag game."

Connor shrugged.

"What? Still, that was _three_ days ago! Us Apollo kids usually heal very quickly." Will said,

shock on his face.

"Yeah well, they don't have the best healer to help them. And plus, they got hurt really bad. What Nico got was a scratch in comparison." Travis stated.

"I- I need to go help them." Will started to get up but was pushed down and held in place.

He looked and saw Nico holding him down.

"You're hurt. You _won't_ be doing people good by running out there and healing people when you yourself are injured. Just, let the them help you, and then worry about fixing up your siblings. Please." Nico's dark eyes pleaded. Will nodded, he sat up in bed and threw his arms around the smaller boy in a hug. Nico hugged back.

After a little while both boys slow and reluctantly let go of each other.

Nico suddenly became dizzy and his knees buckled. Good thing he landed on the bed but the Strolls insisted on taking his legs and laying him straight on it.

The Strolls healed them and Will healed his siblings in 10 minutes flat. The Infirmary was empty for a first so Will got to spend the rest of the day with his boys.


	9. Friday December 21st Morning

"Come on guys." Travis had a hold of Will and Connor had a hold of Nico.

They pulled the guys across Camp.

"What are we doing?" Nico laughed.

Connor smiled and put his arm around the Italian's shoulders,

"Well my friend. We" he poked Nico's nose. "are going to this little get together."

Will rolled his eyes, somehow this week the Stoll brothers had wormed their way in and became on of his best friends. "What kinda get together?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Connor smiled mischievously.

And that's when the Italian and all American Boy knew they were in trouble.

They made it up Halfblood Hill and the Stoll brothers kept walking, they were gonna walk right out of Camp. Nico stopped walking. The Strolls turned around looking at him with arched eyebrows.

"Uh, guys. Is this such a good idea? I mean, we're not allowed to leave. Leaving Camp is like, suicide." Nico gulped, his hands shaking. He was a nervous wreck.

Connor turned and smirked at him. He messed up the boy's hair.

"Ah _Nico Nico Nico._ Poor little goodie two shoes Nico."

Will started to laugh but covered it up with a cough. Nico looked at him, glaring daggers at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

Will cleared his throat, "Nothing."

"I am _not_ a goodie two shoes."

Nico crossed his arms across his chest and his bottom lip stuck out in a mad adorable pout.

"Could of fooled me." Travis said.

Now it was Travis's turn to get daggers glared at him.

"Look, it's cool Nico. But I don't exactly believe you." Connor's face showing how he's not convinced.

"Alright fine. What the hell do I have to do to convince you guys?" Nico asked.

"Come with us, outside of Camp." The Stoll brothers said together.

Nico gulped and his palms grew sweaty, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked at Will.

"A-are you going?"

The question took Will by surprise.

Nico was looking to him to see if it was okay. Well of course it wasn't okay. It's fucking against camp rules. Will turned to look at the Stoll Brothers.

"Sounds like fun." He smiled.

The Brothers burst into grins. They high fived, did knuckles then explosion and all three of them hugged laughing. Nico smiled crookedly,

"Sounds good. I'm in."

All the guys chuckled happily and walked down the hill, past the safe borders of

Camp Halfblood.

The guys went into New York.

They went to the Arcade, went to Chucky Cheeses, it was actually surprisingly _really_ fun especially when you're with your best friends, had an eating contest at a Pizza Place,

had a paintball war, went go cart racing, watched the most awesome action movie any of them have ever seen and gorged on Frozen Yogurt.

"This was amazing guys. I've never had so much fun in my life."

Nico laughed, smiling, happy and content as they walked out of the Frozen Yogurt place.

Connor looked behind his and back at Nico. He smiled. "I'm glad you say that. Because, the day isn't over."

"It isn't?" Will asked, genuinely surprised but curious to what could top all they've done.

The brothers shook their head no.

"There is still one more thing. Come on." Travis grinned. The brothers grabbed ahold of the other two boys wrist, Will and Nico grabbed each other's hands as they were pulled away.

They got out at about Noon.

"I can't believe we snuck into a

Fall Out Boy concert." Will said nonstop smiling.

"That show was _amazing_. I had never even heard of them before and now as soon as we get back to camp I'm downloading all of their songs." Nico grinned from ear to ear.

Travis and Connor Stoll smiled happily.

"I'm glad you guys had so much fun. We did to." Travis laughed.

The guys walked through the exits and alarms blared.

"Unauthorized person! Unauthorized person!" The speakers yelled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Nico asked covering his ears.

"That means a person who didn't pay." Will answered growing frantically nervous.

"Yeah, and we better go before-"

Travis got cut off by a security guard pointing at them.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

"RUN!" The Stoll brothers yelled and took off running full speed down the New York street.

Will and Nico not that far behind them.

The Security Man caught up with them five blocks from the Concert.

"You do realize that going to a Concert that you did not pay to get in for is a felony right?"

He asked holding the boys by the hoodies of their jackets. They gulped in response.

The cop car didn't take long to get there. The Officers pushed them into the backseat and they drove them downtown to the station.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man.

What is B going to think once she gets back from the quest tonight?" Nico asked nervously, he held the jail bars in his hands, holding on so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"She's probably going to ground you for the rest of your life." Will answered a second after Neeks asked. Nico turned around and glared at him.

"Not helping Solace." He growled.

"Hey, you're the one who asked."

Will poked Nico's forehead.

"I'm your Best Friend. Don't go getting mad at me."

Nico blew his black hair out of his face and took a deep breath before looking back at Will.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you,I don't even know why I'm mad." Nico admitted.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaned against the jail bars and looked down at his feet.

"Probably because we're in jail." Connor piped in and Travis elbowed him in the gut.

"Oww." Connor whimpered and held his tummy.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Nico said grumbly.

"These are your boys?" Officer Larry's, who arrested them, voice rang with pity from behind the jail birds.

"Yes. They are." A familiar voice said. The boys thought they must be hearing wrong, they looked behind them and saw Chiron, their mentor himself, in his wheelchair. Chiron looked over at the officer.

"I already paid their bail. Now, please. Let these poor boys go."

Officer Larry was still in shock, he blinked a few times, letting it sink in, and then it hit him.

"Oh uh, yeah. Yes of course." He took the keys off his belt and ran to the cell. He put the key in the lock and let them out. The boys tackled Chiron in a hug.

"Oh my gods, Chiron. I- I was afraid we'd be stuck here forever.

I almost beat up Will. That's how bad it is in jail." Nico said.

Chiron smiled softly, "Well I'm glad you didn't. But your boys behavior. _Tisk-Tisk._ We'll have to talk about that on the way home. Come along." Chiron pushed forward on the handle of his motorized wheelchair and the boys walked after him. They knew they were in trouble, more trouble than they ever have been in their lifetime and hopefully the most trouble they ever will be in, but even that couldn't put a damper on how happy they were to be free again.

They got on the buss and sat all on the same row. Chiron first, the seat behind him was Will and Nico and behind them were the Stoll brothers. Chiron turned and looked at them.

"So, you guys snuck into a Concert without paying and got thrown into jail I see."

He looked at them with disappointed eyes.

The boys could feel the shame come upon them and their shoulders slumped.

Chiron turned his attention to the Stoll Brothers and said. "And you young lads. You can't go around egging and toilet papering someone's cabin."

Nico looked behind him and at the brothers. "You did that to someone's cabin. Whose and why?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ares. And it was for you. That knife that was stuck into your rib cage, it was an Ares kid who stabbed you. We did that as revenge. You are our brother, no one messes with our family." Connor said. Travis nodded in agreement. They both crossed their arms across their chests stubbornly.

The bus came to a stop and they got off of it. They walked up Halfblood hill in silence when Chiron stopped at the top of it. He rested his hand on Thalia's Tree and looked over at the Strolls. "It was not an Ares member. I watched the tape, we have camera monitors all around camp, and it wasn't an Ares kid."

The Strolls mouths dropped.

"What. Ho- but- but the knife belongs to knife belongs to an Ares kid. That-that boy Sherman Yang." Travis stuttered, confused on what to make of this.

"Yes, I know very well who the knife belongs to. But you shouldn't blame the Ares Cabin,

know one deserves to be blamed for a theft they didn't commit. You guys should know this.

You were at Camp when Percy was blamed for taking Zeus's master bolt two summers ago." Chiron shook his head disapprovingly at the Stoll brothers.

"If the Ares Camper didn't do that. Who would?" Connor's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I am just as clueless as you on this one my boys. All I know is, when I saw those tapes, that boy was someone I've never seen at Camp." Chiron confessed.

On the other side pressed against the tree was a boy with with straw colored hair, faded blue eyes, about the height of the Stoll Brothers with a baggy over sized purple shirt and baggy blue jeans. There was a tattoo of an eagle with the word SQOR written above it in a half circle on his forearm. There were five marks for five years at Camp below. The tattoo looked as if it was imblazed into his flesh. The boy slipped behind them and started going down Halfblood Hill, they wouldn't see him for a few more years, and when they do they know him as Octavian.

Octavian made it out of the strawberry fields and to where the dirt road met the paved street.

He stopped running and wiped the sweat from his face. He opened his eyes and saw the goddess Hera before him.

"You have interfered with my plans. Plans that have been in the making for _hundreds_ of years. Now, you must pay." Hera growled.

"Wait, no." Octavian protested but Hera snapped her fingers and Octavian was knocked out.

Hera took his memories of the Greek Camp away and she shipped him back to Camp Jupiter. The Queen of the Heavens returned to her throne on Olympus happy and content.


	10. Chapter 10 Night time

Percy's POV (Point of View)

There was a knock on the door, and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor,

his cheek bright red from the cold.

He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Where's . . . where's my sister?"

Dead silence. I stared at Chiron.

I couldn't believe nobody had told him yet. And then I realized why.

They'd been waiting for us to appear, to tell Nico in person.

That was the last thing I wanted to do. But I owed it to Bianca.

"Hey, Nico." I got up from my comfortable chair.

"Let's take a walk, okay? We need to talk."

He took the news in silence, which somehow made it feel worse.

I kept talking, trying to explain how it had happened, how Bianca had sacrificed herself to save the quest. But I felt like I was only making things worse.

"She wanted you to have this." I brought out the little god figurine Bianca had found in the junkyard. Nico held it in his palm and stared at it.

We were standing at the dining pavilion, just where we'd last spoken before I went on the quest. The wind was bitter cold, even with the camp's magical weather protection. Snow fell lightly around the marble steps. I figured outside the camp's borders, there must be a blizzard happening.

"You promised you would protect her." Nico said.

He might as well have stabbed me with a rusty dagger.

It would've hurt less than reminding me of my promise.

"Nico," I said. "I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she—"

"You promised!"

He glared at me, his eyes rimmed with red. He closed his small fist around the god statue.

"I shouldn't of trusted you." His voice broke. "You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"

"Wait. What nightmares?"

He flung the god statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. "I hate you!"

"She might be alive," I said desperately. "I don't know for sure—"

"She's dead." He closed his eyes.

His whole body trembled in rage.

"I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

"What do you mean you can feel it?"

Before he could answer, I heard a new sound behind me. A hissing, clattering noise I recognized all too well. I drew my sword and Nico gasped. I whirled around and found myself face to face with four skeleton warriors. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn. I wasn't sure how they'd made it inside of camp, but it didn't matter. I'd never get help in time.

"You're trying to kill me!" Nico screamed. "You brought these . . . these things?"

"No! I mean, _yes,_ they followed me, but _no!_ Nico, run. They can't be destroyed."

"I don't trust you!"

The first skeleton charged. I knocked aside its blade, but the other three kept coming.

I sliced one in half, but immediately it began to knit back together.

I knocked another's head off but it just kept fighting.

"Run, Nico!" I yelled. "Get help!"

"No!" He pressed his hands to his ears.

I couldn't fight four at once, not if they wouldn't die. I slashed, whirled, blocked, jabbed, but they just kept advancing. It was only a matter of seconds before the zombies overpowered me.

"No!" Nico shouted louder. " _Go away!_ "

The ground rumbled beneath me. The skeletons froze. I rolled out of the way just as a crack opened at the feet of the four warriors.

The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed the skeletons in one loud CRUNCH!

Silence.

In the place where the skeletons had stood, a twenty-foot-long scar wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there was no sign of the warriors.

Awestruck, I looked to Nico.

"How did you—"

"Go away!" He yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

The ground didn't swallow me up, but Nico ran down the steps, heading toward the woods.

I started to follow but slipped and fell to the icy steps. When I got up, I noticed what I had slipped on.

I picked up the god statue Bianca retrieved from the junkyard for Nico. _The only statue he didn't have,_ she'd said. A last gift from his sister.

I stared at it with dread, because now I understood why the face looked familiar. I'd seen it before.

It was a statue of Hades,

Lord of the Dead.

~~~The End~~~

I hope you guys liked this.

The last chapter was pages from

Book 3 of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

I know you may not of like it that I used part of the book, to be honest, I don't like it

when people use the book in a fanfic, but I thought this would be a good way to end it.

I had planned ending the story like this all along.

Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought.

I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It's Summer here. I had read one chapter in the _Titan's Curse_ book,

the chapter where Bianca died, and I came up with 3 ideas for fanfics.

This was one of them.

I'm not going to tell you what the other two are because it's a surprise. XD

Love ya guys. Umm... Anything else? Oh yeah. This was my first fanfic. Could you tell?

Imma curious, could you tell me in the comments along with what you thought? I'd love that. That you guys. Boi! :)


	11. IMPORTANT

This isn't a chapter, as you can probably tell already. Well, I was writing this to tell you, I decided to add more to this story. It was my first fanfic and I think my writing has gotten better since I started last summer. I reread this story a while back and realized, theres so much I missed in this story. I started writing down ideas and now I just want to write soooo much more for this. I haven't had the erdge to write fanfiction this bad in months. So, I posted the first chapter, it's the same name only with (New Version) or something like that. Here's the link if yous want to read it.

s/12247152/1/You-Promised-New-Version

Hope yous enjoy it more me lovelies. I'm also thinking about doing the rest of the PJO books but in Nico, Will, and the Stolls point of view only with these kids of Hermes being Nicoms older brothers. So we get a new feel and fresh point of view on the books we all love along with a bunch of things I make up. I'll be fun! :D Do you guys like my ideas? Be shore to comment. I wanna hear from yas. :D All My Love ~Katie :)


End file.
